RP Rules
Roleplaying Policy * "In-character actions should yield in-character consequences." --Anonymous Creating an immersive world that holds true to the "Base Storyline" of the World of Warcraft is the driving motivation behind our Role-Play Servers. While other servers allow you to play World of Warcraft, these servers are intended to let you live World of Warcraft. Within this environment you will embark on long-lasting adventures, foster enduring comradeships, and wage epic wars. Cultivating an environment that allows this level of immersion rests largely upon the shoulders of you, the player. To assist you in this endeavor, we have laid out rules of conduct more stringent than those of other servers. Keep in mind that each section of this policy is in addition to the policies currently being enforced on all servers. If you find another player acting in a manner that contradicts the spirit of the guidelines detailed below, you must first verbally request that the offending player to discontinue his/her behavior. If the actions continue after this request, only then should you contact a Game Master (GM). Remember to be respectful of others' storylines for we must all work together to maintain the continuity of the Base Storyline. Good luck and safe journeys! Verbal/Physical Harassment Targeting Role-Players This category includes: * Players that specifically target role-players for verbal/physical abuse (not limited to offensive language). If a player is found to be targeting role-players with the specific intent to harass, he/she may: * Be temporarily suspended from the game. Out of Character (OOC) Discussion and Use of General Chat Detailed below is the language policy enforced on the Role-Play servers. Use of the /ignore command is also highly encouraged. * The General Chat Channel should only be used for finding Storylines (SLs), finding Party Groups, and various other discussions pertaining to the Base Storyline (BSL), game-related topics, and continuity. * The General Chat Channel should NOT be used for any "Off-topic," Non-Storyline, or non game-related discussions. * Absolutely no out of character (OOC) or non-fantasy related dialogue should take place in the /Say, /Yell, or Party chat channels. * Guild Chat will not be policed for any fantasy related violations. * All normal harassment rules (which can be found at http://us.blizzard.com/support/article.xml?articleId=20226) still apply. Examples of appropriate conversation in the General Chat Channel: * "Would anyone like to join a Rogue Specific SL?" * "What happened to the Well of Eternity?" Examples of inappropriate conversation in the General Chat Channel: * "Did you see that new movie?" * "My sister just bought a new car." If a player is found violating any of these rules, he/she may: * Be given a warning. Non-Medieval/Fantasy Character Names This category includes: * Any Non-Medieval or Non-Fantasy names (i.e. Slipnslide, Robotman, Technotron). * All normal naming rules (which can be found at http://us.blizzard.com/support/article.xml?articleId=20368). If a player is found to have such a name, he/she may: * Be assigned a randomly generated name * Be given the appropriate additional penalty if the name violates standard naming rules. IMPORTANT * This policy is in addition to the policies currently being enforced on all servers. * Repeatedly violating any part of the Role-Play Server policy, as well as any part of the Terms of Use (ToU), will often result in temporary suspension from the game. * Aside from the naming rules, GMs will only take action against players who are violating this policy if the player has already been asked to stop and still continues the violating action. In playing this game, you will encounter thousands of other players who share different experiences and come from vastly different character backgrounds than your own. Remember to be respectful of those around you. Help us to make this the most immersive Role Play Community in the history of the MMORPG! *This page is directly taken from Blizzard Rules and Policies websitehttp://us.blizzard.com/support/article.xml?articleId=20458&rhtml=true